story of the reactor
by Tonystarksgirl
Summary: what if steve broke the reactor after a big fight they had ON PURPOSE not know it was just what was keeping tony alive. what if he thought i was just some fancy crap? first story no flames plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day at Stark tower. Tony and bruce was down in their labs working on who knows what, clint and natasha was doing spy thing, thor was busy in azgard, and steve was drawing. Of cource what was going on with tony was the most intersting cause well it is just tony. And what he was doing was telling bruce something that no one that was alive new. That the only people that really new about it was dead. Can you guess what they are talking about? Yep,the Arc reactor. It was bruce who actual asked about it.

"so what is that tony anyway?" bruce asked. "what is what" tony asked, with a sinking feeling like he knew what bruce was going to ask about. " I know that you don't own all the shirts you wer with the same 'logo'" bruce replied,curious to know what it really is. Tony thougth about it for a couple minutes, remebering the obie incidite. "ok but you can't tell anyone ook you have to _swear not to tell._" tony said,serious for once in his life. Caught off guard by the serious tone in his voice bruce emidatly said yes. "ok you rad my file with SHIELD right?" tiny asked. "yea but what does that have to do with anyhting?" bruce asked confused. Tony took a deep breath and started to tell the looonnggg story. " ok you know the part in my file about Afganastain...well there is more to that story than what is in my file. The day i went to afganastain i was going there for a weapons convintion to show off my new weapon: the jericho missle. Well on the way back i was in the r-vee with these three solider. One wanted to take a picture with me and then i was teasin one that was a womwan about how i couldn't tell she was a woman."

"thats when i went to hell." tony sighed. "the front of the car blew up an then the soilders where cusing and told mew to stay in the car. and then like an idiot i got out and hid behind a rock. i think i was going to find rhodey. anyway then my own missle blew up in my face. the shapenel went though my chest and i blacked out." tony said memories coming back.

Waking up in a cave. people stand over him. pain pain pain in his chest. a saw. Yeisen. making th iron man suit. find yeisen in the cave dieing. nonononononononononononono not again please please not again.

"TONY TONY!" bruce shouted feeling painicked as tony started to hyperventalate. After tony stop he said"sorry ok well... i woke up in a cave with people stading over me and they had a saw and all ifelt was pain and then thank god i passed out and when i woke up again i was still in the cave with a car battery hooked up in my chest. The shapel had gone so far in my chest that with out thr car battery and magnet in my chest i would die in a week, the shapel going i my heart and shredding it. There was also yeisen. he was there for me the entire time i was in the cave but he didn't listen to me and didn't stick with the plan and _he died."_ bruce remebered when steve had one time not followed the plan and tony yelled at him forever and then left staying in his lab for three weeks.

"well i got out killed the ten rings and blew up the place. i wondered in the desert till rhodey came and found me the i left and came back." tony said.

"wait so you will die with out it!" bruce yelled lookiung at the reactor with wonder.

"yea now get kided it out and left bruce wondering what the hell just happended.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry about the last chapter i forgot to do spell check. sorry about that *gulps nervously* um this chapter will be better...i hope. yea um lets get this started! oh yea P.S. thor is gonna be in this only near the end.

Chapter 2: the mission gone horribly wrong

After tony told bruce what happened, he sat down feeling spent. _'Did i really just tell bruce that. Oh god i must have looked weak.' _tony thought to himself. As he got up to work on some iron man blue prints for a new suit he got a lovely call from none other than his best friend Nick Fury (A/N: plz tell me yall got the saracasm there). "get suited up stark we got more aliens down by the swarma place so go and get your ass down there" fury said before signing off. "ooohhhhh hell no they better not get rid of my swarma place or i will throw a bitch fit." tony said getting suited up and flying towards the swarma place.

"what took you so long stark?" clint asked while hitting 5 different alien with his arrows. "oh nothing just wanted to see the wonderful view on the way here" tony said, saracasm coating his voice even through his mask. "ha ha tony" clint said. "get your asses in gear now guys" Natasha said over the com link.

"yes mom" tony said blasting a few aliens that got to close for comfort. "your gonna pay for that remark later stark" natasha growled at him. He chuckled at that but grunted as an alien hit his suit and spun him around and round and round and... well yall got the idea.

He grunted again as an aliebn grabbed him and slammed him against a building repeatedly. The suit started to get dents in it till one peice got dent so bad it snapped back at his arm and everyone heard the loud SNAP across the battlefield.

Natasha quickly jumped into gear and stabbed, the alien was smashing him against the building still, the alien in the thoart it made a gurgling sound as it fell on the street, twitched a little bit, and then laid still.

"thanks tasha" tony rasped out as he got up and winced when he moved his arm. He looked around and saw a alien rise up behind clint and quickly shot out at it, not hearing steve saying he got it.

The shield spun and the blast hit it and it ended up blasting everybody but mostly clint. "oowwwwww" clint moaned as he tried to sit up, the blast had burned him badly and it started to bleed even worse as he sat up.

Everyone glared at tony as natasha help him up onto the carrier they came in battle into. Steve helped bruce who had justy turned back from the hulk to bruce. When steve had helped him up into he came towards tony and yelled at him.

"what the hell where you thinking tony!" steve shouted at tony. Then not giving him a chance to reply he pushed tony and hit his broken arm hard. Tony gritted his teeth against the pain and after pushing steve out the way, he flew to stark towers.

When he got there he had jarvis pull the suit off him to see how bad he was injured. He saw he was bleeding heavily on his broken arm. The damaged iron man suit had broken and a rather largwe peice was stuck in his forearm. "well shit" tony said not thinking about his arm but how long it would take to fix his suit _again._

He pulled up the blue prints and got to work fixing the suit. he forgot about his broken and bleeding arm and keep working till his motions got sluggish from blood loss. He only had time to lean against the work table as he then fainted from blood loss. The last thing he heard was someone entering the lab.

A/N: ta-da how did it go? you guys like it so far. Oh yea plz remeber that this is my first time writing so plz no flames. don't know when i will review next so just contiue to check back alot. till next chapter :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey look I am sorry...really I am! I would have updated sooner but my dad keeps shutting down the Internet and the computer gets cut off so I am now doing these from my phone and want you all to try 2 things- 1). Not to try & kill me and 2). Plz try to be understanding of the circumstances plz any way here is the long awaited chapter! **

chapter three-everyone knows

Bruce was _not _having a good day so far. If you guys are wondering why here is the list of had a very quick talk kinda thing going with Tony only to hear that a tiny piece of machine was keeping his best friend alive, 2. As soon as he got shoved out of Tony's lab he had to go 'suit up' and go defeat some stupid alien things and now found his best friend just now on the floor bleeding out slowly but surely and it looked like he had been bleeding for a while too.

"crap crap crap crap" he chanted as he ran to his friends side. "Tony wake up..."he said,slapping Tony's face repeatedly as he didn't wake up.

Just as he went to slap Tony again he heard the lab doors open.

"Tony get out if the lab now and come eat som-holy crap what happened!" Steve shouted and ran towards Bruce and Tony and looked to Bruce for a answer.

"he fainted from blood loss," Bruce cried, "but I don't know where it is coming from!"

Suddenly Bruce was able to tell where the direction of blood flow led to. _Oh my god his arm! _Bruce thought to himself as he examined Tony's arm closer.

There was _alot_ of blood and as he looked closer he saw bits of sharp pointy metal sticking in Tony's arm.

"what the hell happened to him!" Bruce exclaimed ad he then saw that Tony's arm looked broken too. He saw Steve have a guilty look on his face and was immediately suspicious.

"What. Did. You. Do." he said deathly calm on the outside while on the inside the hulk wanted to smash Steve if what they think is correct. _I swear if he did this to Tony I_ _will personally kill him! _ he thought just as Steve said,"I may have shoved him after the fight...and hurt his arm even worse...well now that I think about it I did feel his armor crunch but I thought I was just imagining it." Steve stated now feeling a lot of guilt

and they heard the door open again and heard Natasha's voice float over to their ears.

"you guys better hurry up or I will-TONY!" she gasped and immediately ran over. No matter what she felt for most people she _did_ have a soft spot for some people and Tony was a person she had a big soft spot for. He had let them into his home and knowing that her and Clint had a track record for backstabbing and harming people because of their jobs with shield give them something he barely gave anyone anymore. _His trust_. And ever since they moved in Tony has become like a brother to her and she was willing to help him in any way.

"what happened" she cried as she slide on her knees and felt for his pulse. As Bruce and Steve explained what happened she felt sadness and anger and they both threatened to suffocated her as she exploded at Steve.

"what where you thinking!" she screamed and glared at Steve but just before she could continue her verbal lashing at Steve they heard the door open again.

"what is taking so long its been like twenty min-Tony!" Clint cried and,like Natasha, rushed to his side and got an explanation. He glared at Steve because just like Tasha, Clint had a big soft spot for Tony too and he felt anger too at Steve.

I mean sure,everyone was a little anger at tony after the battle but for Steve to hurt Tony (after the battle) [or at all] was horrible. And the same thing with the explanations happened with Pepper when she came in and The same with Rhodey when he heard [he was staying the night over to see Tony after being stationed over seas for 5 months].

They all were startled when the arc reactor glowed really bright and went down to barely anything. It did that three more times then went dead. Everyone knew that Tony needed that to live and freaked out.

"TONY!" everyone screamed as he gave a final jerked and stayed still.

A/N: dear people who flamed me before-ARE YOU HAPPY NOW! I capitalized everything that need to be and everything so... Also sorry about the wait Internet is still down and I am doing this on my phone so...oh yea plz check out my other stories! Laters! Oh yeah..P.S. don't know when next chapter is stay tuned! Also if the characters are acting funny that us because they are fun to write like that.


End file.
